


Cave In

by Arnie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: Ronon's trapped but his team will save him.Dialogue only fic.





	Cave In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's sgahcchallenges comm but never posted as I ran over the word limit.

"Ronon? Can you hear me, buddy?"

"Maybe if you move out of the way so some light can get down there!"

"It's a cave, McKay, there is no light down there. Pass me that flashlight. Okay, I see him. Ronon?"

"Colonel, if you lower me down -"

"Yeah, that might be the best way, Teyla. McKay, tie the rope off on that tree stump. No, tighter."

"That's as tight as I can make it. I do know how to tie knots, Colonel!"

"Just checking. Watch the edge there, Teyla, it's starting to crumble."

"It's not going to do much for our rescue efforts if we bury him alive."

"I will endeavour to avoid doing that, Rodney. Thank you, Colonel."

"Tie this off around you. Once you're down, see if Ronon can be moved. If so, we'll try and get him up."

"The two of us hauling the man-mountain out of there? Did you bang your head when Ronon fell down that hole?"

"We can try."

"We're more likely to drop him and cause more injuries, you know that, right?"

"Shut up, McKay. Teyla, give me your hands. Rodney, keep hold of the rope."

"Okay, I got it. Teyla?"

"I am fine, thank you, Rodney."

"Okay, play it out - nice and easy."

"Thank God it's Teyla going down there. Doing this twice with Ronon wouldn't be fun."

"Save your breath, Rodney. We're going to need it to get Ronon back up. Teyla?"

"I am almost there, Colonel. Another couple of inches - I am down."

"How bad does it look?"

"I believe he is regaining consciousness. Ronon?"

"Colonel!"

"It's okay, Rodney, I see it. Teyla, you okay?"

"We are fine."

"I hate to hurry you, but you need to get a move on."

"I am aware of that, Colonel. Ronon, you need to wake up now."

"Uh...'m awake."

"Good. We need to get out of here. As quickly as possible."

"Ronon, can you stand?"

"Sure."

"Colonel, I believe Ronon has injured his leg."

"Oh, that's not going to make it more difficult to get him out."

"Shut up, McKay. Ronon?"

"I'll make it."

"Okay. Teyla, get yourself back to the rope. Me and McKay will get you out, then we'll drag Ronon out."

"I am ready."

"Okay, pull - just watch that edge."

"It's not gonna hold!"

"It'll hold! Pull! You okay, Teyla?"

"I am fine."

"Okay. Ronon, tie the rope around you - and don't let go, no matter what. Rodney, over there."

"Okay - ow!"

"Rodney? You okay?!"

"My boot went straight through. I'm okay, I'm okay!"

"Okay, over there. Right, once we start pulling, don't stop."

"It is to be hoped this part of the ground is secure."

"It'll hold, Teyla. Rodney? Ready? Ronon?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay, go! Ronon? Got you! Okay, run!"

"Ow, ow!"

"What have you done now?"

"That is so unfair. I don't normally do - ow!"

"Yeah, looks like you twisted your ankle, Rodney. It'll be fine."

"How come I can barely move my foot but he can run with a broken leg?"

"My leg isn't broken. I twisted my knee."

"You know, considering that we lost Ronon down a hole, we could have been worse off. One twisted knee and ankle isn't too bad. Teyla, are you okay?"

"I am fine, thank you, Colonel."

"There, see? Okay, you guys stay here, I'll head back to the 'gate and radio for a 'jumper."

"Oh, thank God. I thought we were going to have to walk all the way back."

"You with your twisted ankle and Ronon with that knee...that's swelling. Wow, that doesn't look good."

"Kinda hurts too."

"Colonel, there is a stream over there. Perhaps the cold water might help?"

"Okay, Teyla, you give Rodney a hand and I'll help Ronon. Make for that log."

"How do we know the stream's safe? I mean...this is an alien planet with alien wildlife. Who knows what's in there?"

"What, you think there's some Pegasus version of an alligator waiting to rip Ronon's leg off?"

"What's an alligator?"

"Um...."

"Oh no, Colonel, let me tell him. Ronon, an alligator is a very large predator that likes lying in water and ripping people's limbs off."

"Hey, I was joking."

"I think I like my knee swollen."

"Yeah, and my ankle can wait until we see Carson."

"Okay, fine. You guys wait here with Ronon's rapidly swelling knee, and let's hope we can fit it in the 'jumper by the time I get back."

"It will be fine, Colonel. Go. I will watch over them."

"Okay. Don't let Rodney go for a swim; you know what he's like."

"I heard that!"

"Then my work here is done."

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Rodney? You know, the sooner I go, the sooner I get back."

"Just don't fall down any holes, okay?"

"Your concern is touching."

"I just don't want to walk back to the Stargate, that's all."

"Teyla, if you need to, it's okay to shoot Rodney."

"I heard that too!"

The end  
26th October 2008.


End file.
